


But This Isn't Weird... Right?

by thepurplesky



Series: Tsukiyama Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Before Karasuno, Day 1 of Tsukiyama Week, Fluff, M/M, Middle School Years, TsukiYama Week, TsukiyamaWeek, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplesky/pseuds/thepurplesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two boys are growing up so fast, you’re gonna have girlfriends soon anyways. It’ll be so cute; you can go on little dates and hold hands!!” </p><p>Yamaguchi picked at his food thinking over what Tsukkis mom had just said. Holding Hands? That sounded… kinda nice to Yamaguchi. He wondered what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But This Isn't Weird... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukiyama Week: Day 1 - Holding Hands
> 
> This takes places somewhere in middle school, before they arrive at Karasuno.

“How was school today?” Tsukishimas mom asked the two boys sitting at the kitchen counter.

“A girl confessed to Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima gave a quick side glare at the boy for telling his mom.  Yamaguchi gave back a look that said ‘sorry Tsukki’. Tsukishimas mom smiled and said, “Really Kei? That’s great! What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I wasn’t interested.”

“Ah, but you could’ve had a girlfriend! You two boys are growing up so fast, you’re gonna have girlfriends soon anyways. It’ll be so cute; you can go on little dates and hold hands!!” Tsukishima just nodded and continued eating.

“Well I have to run up to the store so please clean off your plates and put them in the dishwasher while I’m gone. Bye boys!” Tsukkis mom quickly left through the front door and the room filled with silence.

Yamaguchi picked at his food thinking over what Tsukkis mom had just said. Holding Hands? That sounded… kinda nice to Yamaguchi. He wondered what it felt like. He felt a brush of a hand against his and he looked down, seeing both his and Tsukkis hands hanging down between each other’s seats, knuckles brushing against each other. Yamaguchi flushed bright red and went back to slowly picking at his food, focusing on the electricity that sparked inside him every time Tsukkis hand brushed against his. He could feel that his cheeks were on fire and just hoped that Tsukishima hadn’t noticed. Yamaguchi wanted more contact though, so he put his hand out even more so that the backs of their hands were flush against each other.

Abruptly Tsukishima stood up and the warmth on Yamaguchis hand left with him. Yamaguchi looked up in surprise and concern, thinking maybe he had done something wrong. Tsukki brought his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. Yamaguchi wanted to ask what had Tsukki acting so weird, but he was pretty sure he already knew.

“I’m going to my room to play video games; you can come and watch whenever you’re done with your food.” Tsukki said, quickly disappearing into the hallway that led to his room. Yamaguchi sat there in silence thinking over what had just happened. He was so stupid, why did he do that? Why did he want to hold Tsukkis hand at that moment? He was so confused, by himself and by Tsukkis reaction. Was Tsukishima really that freaked out by it? Yamaguchi held his parents hands all the time and that wasn’t weird, so why would it be weird to hold his friends hand? It’s not like they were a boy and a girl, it wasn’t anything like that. They were two boys, it would be like holding your parents hand. Right? Yamaguchi shook his head; he just didn’t know and didn’t really want to think too much about it right now.

He cleaned off his plate and started walking towards Tsukkis room. He really hoped that when he got there things wouldn’t feel awkward, but he didn’t really know how Tsukki was feeling about it anyways considering when he left he wouldn’t even make eye contact with Yamaguchi.

He sighed and took in a deep breath, slowly opening the door and entering the room.

(Little did Yamaguchi know, the reason Tsukishima didn’t make eye contact was because he too was trying to hide the blush forming across his face.)

* * *

 

That night they stayed up playing video games and the initial awkwardness had worn off within the first 5 minutes. Both of them had mostly forgotten about the incident in the kitchen and had started interacting as they normally did.

But now, it was quiet and dark in the room as the two boys tried drifting off to sleep. Yamaguchi couldn’t get his mind off of what had happened. Before, he had Tsukki distracting him as they played video games, but now it was silent and his mind was left to wander. He tried understanding the thoughts he had, how he wanted to intertwine his fingers with his childhood friend, his only friend really. He kept telling himself that it wasn’t like Tsukkis mom had said, he didn’t want to hold his hand in a boyfriend/girlfriend manner, but the more he thought about it the more the thought didn’t seem too horrible. It seemed kind of nice actually. He was too tired to fight the thoughts and feelings that piled up in his mind. The tiredness got to him and before he could really think about what he was doing the words slipped out.

“Tsukki, are you awake?”

“..Yeah.”

“Um, do you ever think about what it would be like to, uh, hold hands with someone. In like a boyfriend and girlfriend way, like how your mom was saying” Why was he saying this? Why couldn’t he stop himself from talking?

“I guess. I don’t think about it too much, I’m not really that interested in girls and relationships.”

“Oh. Okay then. Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi felt so stupid. Why had he even brought that up? What was he thinking? He wasn’t thinking, that’s what it was. He was just tired and wasn’t being himself, yeah that was it. Right? Tsukkis pretty tired too, he probably won’t even remember this in the morning and if Tsukki asks, then Tadashi can just say he doesn’t remember. Yeah that would wor-

“Yamaguchi.” He could feel Tsukishima turn over in the bed and face Yamaguchis back.

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi also turned over to face Tsukki. He suddenly felt a hand brush his and then lightly intertwine with his fingers. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do, he froze. It took him awhile before he realized that this must be Tsukkis hand. That Tsukkis hand was wrapped in his right now. That the warmth enveloping his hand at the moment was coming from Tsukkis hand. He didn’t say anything. He just tightened his grip and held Tsukishimas hand right back. Yamaguchi was thankful that it was dark in the room because he swears if he thought his face was red before, it wouldn’t even compare to how red it was right now.

“We should sleep now, my mom will get mad if we wake up and it’s already afternoon.”

“Oh uh, right. Um.. g’night Tsukki..”

“Goodnight Yamaguchi.”

(In the morning Tsukkis mom had to bang on the door to wake them up because it was already 1pm and as both of them startled awake their hands were still intertwined.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i've written in a while and the first one i've written for haikyuu!! so i hope its okay. I'll hopefully be writing fics for each day of tsukiyama week!!


End file.
